Half of my heart
by LizGilliesFan
Summary: You will always be half of my heart. BADE. long one-shot. rated T for cursing.


**A/N: Just a long oneshot I came up with today and just wanted to write it down. For my story "lost" I'll try to update this weekend. So here it goes…**

Jade POV:

Okay, so I feel like crap right now. My life is crap. Okay, the thing is April got shot last night and Beck doesn't answer his phone. I left five voicemails, ten calls and eight texts and still no answer. I need him right now so badly. Okay, that is NOT what Jade West would say. But Jade West-Oliver would. Thst's right, you heard me Jade West-Oliver! Kay? Kay.

That's it, I'm calling Cat. She might know the truth…

"Cat, are you there?"

"Yeah, is it Jade?"

"No duh, Sherlock!"

"WHATS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN! IM NOT A BOY!"

"Right, sorry Cat, but anyways please meet me here at home in fifteen minutes."

"Kay."

"But, wait, can you please bring Andre with you?"

"Kay, be there soon!"

"Bye Cat."

"BYE!"

I really need her to come. I have a plan to see if Beck still loves me, and considering tomorrow night is the opening night of "Wicked", It might be a good time to do it. But I better get Cat and Andre's help on this. Beck's going to have to choose between me, or the stupid play he's doing with TORI and we'll see tomorrow.

**15 minutes later…Cat POV:**

I picked Andre up at home and drove to the West residence. Of coure, Jade's dad is rich, and we have to go through a gate to go in. They have a very big, old-fasioned, Spanish style-looking mansion. Jade's mom was Spanish, so that explains the beautiful, Church-like statues in the house.

" I love this house!" I scream, startling Andre, who was concentrated on the wheel bigtime. He stopped the car and gave me one of his little "little-red-you-can't-do-that" mini talks. Then, we got out and knocked on the door.

"Jade, are you there?" Andre yells, opening the door. How did he get a key to the house? Oh well, that's just one of the things they think I could lose or misplace. A second later, Jade comes down her beautiful, white, graceful stairs. Her eyes were red all around. Had she been crying?

"Were you…"

"NEVER SPEAK OF IT!" She cut me off when I was going to ask if she had cried. Oh well, maybe she hit herself…

We went up to Jade's room. There, Jade told us to sit down and went to get us some coffee.

"Make mine extra creamy Jade!"

"Kay Cat and Andre do you want black or Creamy?" Jade said, smiling!

"Creamy's fine Jade." Andre told her.

"Kay, be right back." She said, rushing back down.

After she left…

"Jade's in a good mood today huh?" Andre said, tapping me , pulling me out of a small daydream."

"Yeah, maybe she just wants us to be her best friends again, like in fifth to eight grade. Before her and Beck went out."

"Yeah, I can tell she misses being only Beck's best friend. Because she started getting so much meaner since Tori came, I think I finally am starting to understand Jade's possessiveness over him. I mean, they were best friends, you know Cat?"

"Um…yeah Andre, that is what Jade has wanted us to realize since that b**** came."

"OMG Cat you just cussed!"

"Yeah! OMG I committed sin!"

"Relax lil' red, its fine. Oh look, here's Jade with the coffee."

Nobody's POV:

"So, Jade what happened?" Andre asked Jade with worried eyes.

"You see, April got shot yesterday night and Beck didn't answer his phone. I started crying, and breaking down hard. Then, I made up a plan to see if Beck really cares about me more than a play." Jade said, about to cry, but she didn't.

Andre and Cat let Jade come down for a few seconds so that she could tell them the plan.

"Jade, so what's the plan?" Andre asked Jade.

"Um, well, this is what I want you guys to help me on. I am going to fake-faint in the middle of the play, and Cat will run to Beck and tell him, screaming like it was real. Then, Andre will act like it was real, trying to sooth me and stuff. Then, if Beck does come and says a simple 'Jade please wake up' or an 'I love you' or something that shows he actually cares, I'll wake up. Then, we'll she Tori's little pity show, and we four will do something nice together. Just us four. There, we'll tell Beck everything."

"Yeah, cool, that might work Jade!" Cat spats at Jade and hugs her.

"Caaat! Please let go!" Jade screams at the redhead.

"Okay, but anyway, well do this tomorrow right?" Cat asks.

"Yeah little red." Andre answers.

"Okay so see y'all tomorrow!" Jade says, running downstairs.

"Bye!" They both say going out the door.

"Oh and Jade." Andre started. "How come you were so nice today?"

"Well, I'm happy for my plan and don't get used to my happiness cuz it won't last long." Jade said, smirking at Andre and closing the door.

**The night of the play:**

Jade's POV:

"Hey Beck!" Tori screams, running over to MY boyfriend. "What'cha waiting for, the play starts in five minutes! You ready?"

"Yeah, Tor, you know I'm kind of nervous."

"Why? What's wrong?"

"Jade. She hasn't talked to me in days. What could be wrong with her?"

How dare he say I'm the one who's been weird? HE didn't answer billions of voicemails, texts and phone calls! My cousin was freaking murdered and he didn't care! Now lets see how he deals with my fake-fainting!

"Places, guys!" Sikowitz yells at all the people in the play. Me, Andre and Cat hide backstage, when nobody's watching. We have some "acting" to do.

**An hour later: **

"The play is almost over, we should do it now, Andre!" I whisper to Andre, who has been gawking at Tori and her short dress and long legs. He likes her bigtime, but that's another forbidden love story.

"Okay, Cat, do your thing!" He whispers silently to Cat, as she goes screaming to the stage. I better faint now.

I fake-fell to the floor. They were this close to the kissing scene!

"BECK! JADE JUST FAINTED!" Screams a crazy Cat Valentine running to the stage, interrupting the almost-stage-kiss.

"Whoa, whoa, Cat, we are doing a play!" Tori spat out, leaving everyone in the audience surprised.

"Shut up Tori! This time it isn't about you! Jade just fainted, you know!" Cat screams, dragging Beck off the stage. Everyone remained silent in the crowd. That part of Cat surprised me a lot. She usually doesn't yell at anyone.

I act like I fainted and quickly glance at Cat and a worried Beck. Beck throws himself at me and I shut my eyes to keep pretending. Beck takes my hand into both of his.

"Jade, please, if you are hearing this, I am so sorry for not caring. Cat told me that April was shot and that is why you called so much. I thought it was just one of your possessive craziness acts. I love you and I care about you. I just left a crowd speechless for you, Jade. I really want you to know you are like half of my heart. You just made me realize that nobody is perfect and that you are the only one I could possibly ever love. Please wake up my girl!" Beck says, crying a bit. Finnally he gets my life! UGH!

"B..Beck..k?" I fake-wake up and say that in a sweet tone.

"Shhh its okay, Jade." Beck says, now holding me tightly and kissing my hair. The whole class is going like "aww" right now. "Beck I, I thought you didn't care for my anymore." I say, already in tears, and the whole class is staring at the fact that I am crying. "People please leave, just Andre, Beck and Cat stay!" I yell, startling everyone. They obviously leave, since I can be kind of frightening sometimes.

"I'm telling him, okay?" I tell Cat and Andre and they nod.

"Tell me what?" Beck asks comfused. Well no duh he's comfused. He hasn't cared for me in days! What if I had been murdered, huh?

That minute, Tori comes. She ruins everything! God holy chiz help me lord!

"You bitch! I was about to kiss Beck and you fucked it up!" Tori screams at me. I juat look at Beck. He always knows what to do, especially when I give him the 'I'm pissed off' look. I seriously love him a lot. Shit! I'm turning sappy.

"Tori, not right now, please." He tells her calmly. How can he be like that?

"Ugh!" Tori mutters, leaving.

"So where were we, Jadey?"

I HATE when he calls me that! But now it's not a time to fight.

"That this was a prank, Beck! I did this just to see if you still cared about me. You haven't paid me any attention in days! I can't believe I'm saying this, but I have missed you, Beck!"

"Jade, look at me."

No chiz I have to look at him. His pleading brown eyes melt me 24/7!

"I have been worried about you, Jade. More than you think. I just wanted to say I'm sorry. Can you please forgive me? I bought you some new pairs of scissors!"

He gave me one with black with red zebra stripes on it, a normal silver one, and a bright white one with a black line on it. Gorgeous! But not as gorgeous as him!

"Beck, thanks so much!"

"So am I forgiven?"

"Please don't make me say it!" I say, pissed. He knows I love him, but I don't want to sound sappy in public!

"I won't leave until you say it!"

"Maybe I don't want you to leave."

He gave me his nice pleading look that he knows get's to the bottom of my heart.

"Okay, fine, I love you! There, I said it! Oh, and guys thank you so much!"

"You're welcome Jade!" Say Cat and Andre in unison.

Then, Beck gave me that passionate kiss I've been waiting for days to have.

Thank you dear god for having these three amazing people with me.

**A/N: So? How was it? If you have something nice to say, Review!**


End file.
